


Good Morning

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote for my bestie <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

I entered the bedroom, fresh from the shower, rubbing my hair with a towel, with only my boxers on. And when I saw her there, still sleeping, I could not help the grin that spread across my face. Her long dark hair was splayed over the pillow and the sun was coming in the window perfectly. She truly looked like the goddess she was. Looking at her beauty, I also could not help but sigh and recall the conversation we had last night.

I remember how it started. I had just come up to the bedroom and she was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror, pinching her sides and making disgusted faces.

“Darling” I started

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing” she mumbled but continued what she was doing. I walked over to her and stood behind her.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” I responded, wrapping my arms around her waist. But she wriggled her way out of my touch and went to sit on the edge of the bed. I stood in the doorway and looked at her.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” I walked over and sat down, trying to hold her close to me, but again she scooted away. But not before I saw the tears rolling down her face.

“Ali, my love, please talk to me.” There was a lingering pause before she finally muttered out,

“I’m not pretty enough for you.” I couldn’t believe the words I had just heard. I moved closer to her and this time she didn’t move away. I slowly reached up and took her face in my hands and made her eyes meet mine.

“I never want to hear those words leave your lovely lips again, my love. You are the most beautiful woman in this whole world. Never doubt that, please.” I wiped the tears away with my thumbs and kissed her gently, but the tears continued to flow.

“But Tom...my curves and…” but I pressed a finger to her lips.

“Those do not matter, lovely. There is just more of you to love. And do you not remember, when we first made love, how I took my time kissing every inch of you? It is because I love every part of you. And I always will. You have my word on that.” We were both silent, but I looked at her and I knew she knew I was right. That night, I held her tighter than I ever had. And been extra careful as not to wake her when I went for my morning run.

During my run, I thought about when we had first met. We had ended up sitting next to each other in the cinema, me in disguise, trying to take a break from filming Avengers, and her...looking lovely in a black skirt, heels, and lovely blue top. All through the film, I heard her muttering small comments to herself about things that were wrong with the film. I didn’t want to talk and disturb the other viewers, but I was silently agreeing with her. And at the very end, I managed to catch her in the lobby and chose to reveal myself, she started to freak out a little but I made her promise to relax. And I asked her if she wanted to go get a drink later after filming was done. She hastily agreed and I gave her number before hurrying back to the set. All through filming, I couldn’t stop thinking of her. The day finally ended and I hurried to the pub where I saw her sitting with a Roy Rogers and sat next to her. Her face went from nervous to ecstatic in mere seconds. We spent that evening talking about the film and we both agreed, that movies are never as good as books, but we both chose to blame lousy directors and screenwriters. Not wanting to take things too fast, I asked if I could see her again this weekend, to take her dancing. She hastily refused, insisting she couldn’t dance worth a damn, but I persuaded her. The rest of the week passed by in a daze. I could hardly get her out of my head or her name out of my mouth. Ali

The weekend finally came and when I picked her up to go dancing, I was in my favorite black 3-piece suit. I waited outside her apartment and when she came out, my jaw dropped. She looked dropped dead gorgeous in a mid length, cornflower blue cocktail dress with matching shoes. Her hair was down and had been curled, and her lipstick was a dark ruby red. She looked so stunning.

The night was magical. I took her out to dinner first at this lovely restaurant. The conversation was delightful. She shared my love of Shakespeare and the written word. Then when it came time for dancing, I could tell she was incredibly nervous, but I just gave her my most charming smile and told her to relax and let me lead. I felt her body relax slightly, and when the music started, she seemed to get lost in it. And eventually, it looked like she was having fun. I decided to make a small move and during a close twirl I leaned in close and whispered “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” Then placed a small kiss just below her ear. When I pulled back, her cheeks were bright red, but she was still smiling. I dipped her deeply and gave her a deep passionate kiss that left both of us breathless.

That had been 3 years ago. And two years ago, she had made me the happiest man alive and become my bride.

Now, it was time I showed her once again, just how much I loved her. She was still sound asleep and I was very careful to crawl to her on the bed. Thankfully, my angel was a bit of a heavy sleeper.I lifted the covers and crawled under, finding her lovely panties. I peeled them off slowly and found exactly what I wanted. I spread her legs slowly and gave her a few gentle kisses, just to test the waters. She didn’t stir. I smiled and continued on my quest; licking up her slit and tracing small circles around her clit. She let out a soft moan. I knew she was dreaming and I continued. I dove my face in a little deeper and made broad strokes with my tongue. I slowly worked a finger in and could feel her clenching. She was close to coming already. She must be having one hell of a dream. I kept going and going until finally, she came. And in a dreamy state, she moaned out “Tom.” Music to my ears. She was slowly starting to wake up so I pulled out of the covers and laid down next to her. Seeing me when she first woke up, she smiled.

“Good Morning.” She said in a sleepy voice. She rolled over on her side and raised one eyebrow.

“I was having the most lovely dream. You wouldn’t have influenced it in anyway, would you?” She questioned. I leaned in and kissed her, knowing full well her taste was still on my lips. Pulling back, I gave her my most innocent smiled and she laughed.

“Thought so.” Then she leaned in and kissed me again.

 

 


End file.
